This disclosure relates to the use of carbon fibers in ceramic matrix composites.
Fiber-reinforced composites are known and used in aerospace applications, for example. Ceramic matrix composites are one classification of fiber-reinforced composite materials. A ceramic matrix composite can include inorganic fibers, such as ceramic fibers or glass fibers, metallic fibers or carbon fibers. Carbon fibers decompose in hot, oxidizing environments and thus are typically not used in ceramic matrix composites that are intended for such end use conditions.